High School, You Gotta Hate It
by PandoraStar123
Summary: When transferred into Oak's Special School For Special Teens, Leaf get's dormed with Gary Oak. Head member of the Bear Gang. What's worse is that she is the rival gang: the Fox gang. Will love blossom or will hatred fall into power? Rated T for swearing
1. First Day of School

_**Old Rival Fan Fiction  
**_**High School: You Gotta Hate It  
Chapter 1: First Day Of School and Being A Fox (Special Feature)**

_Hey everybody! I'm here with an Old Rival Fanfiction! I promised my friends on instagram that I'd post up this fanfiction so yeah! Here it goes! (I also tweaked the plot a bit too!)  
Enjoy! Oh yes, I don't own Pokémon! Just the plot line!  
_

* * *

**-Leaf's POV-**

My name's Leaf Green and I'm your not so average everyday girl. I possess supernatural powers that people think are weird. (Well, not really but yeah) I used to have a good and calm life but it got all twisted when I transferred to Oak's Special School For Special Teens. Or the OSST for short. I had to transfer because I was considered a 'bad' person in my high school, Pallet Town High. Now, I'm at the main office at the OSST school and it's so fricken noisy! Ugh, I mean, come on, where the hell am I gonna get a quiet place to stay and read a god damn book?! So we had dorms (which mother and father were not proud of) and they we're mixed dorms. MIXED DORMS! And I'm staying with a guy named Gary Oak… Gary Oak… The name sounds familiar but who cares. I wait in the office for this Oak person to come and get me. Since the person in charge was too (oh what's the word) LAZY to take me to my dorm. After a couple of minutes, I see a spiky brunette haired guy with a necklace on him looking for someone. He sees me and walks to me.

"Are you Leaf Green?" He grunted.

"Yes, and you must be Gary Oak." I replied.

"Okay, we know our names, I'll show you our dorm and I'll go after that, how does that sound?"

"Aren't you supposed to show me where my classes are?" I asked him.

"That's for you to figure out." He told me in response. What the? What's this guy's problem?! It's like he doesn't give a shit about his new roommate! Ugh.

"Fine," I grumbled after seconds have passed. He showed me to our dorm and it was nice. One problem, WE ONLY HAD ONE BATHROOM! I am not going to share a bathroom with _him_! He is a self-centered, arrogant, bastard!

"So you know where our dorm is I'll be going now," He grunted and left. This. Cannot. Get Worse.

**-Gary's POV-  
**Wow. She did not remember me! Thank god. After that little awkward situation, I went to see my friends. As I walked, the Fox group caught my attention. They didn't notice me until they saw me staring at them.

"What do you want, Oak?" One of their members, Blast, asked me venomously.

"That the Bears are going to kick your ass in the pro-tournament next week!" I sneered. I walked away as he glared me and went back to talking to his friends.

"GARY-POO!" I hear a girl shout. I mentally think, "Oh god." As a girl with purple hair runs to me and give me a big glomp.

"Hey Nicole," I struggled to say as she hugs me to death.

"Nicole, stop hugging your boyfriend so we can get our A game on and beat the hell out of the Foxes!" A girl with blonde hair spoke. That's Shine. She's been best friends with Nicole for years. (Nicole and I are in a relationship)

"yeah Nicole, stop making out with your boyfriend," A green-haired teen boy teasingly spoke.

"Oh Drew, shut up!" Nicole said to him and she then stuck out her tongue.

"Ick, more lovey-dovey crap from those two," A girl who looks like a boy, but she really isn't a boy retorted. That's Yellow. She proved herself a worthy teammate to the Bears.

"Yellow, you so got that right," A guy with blonde hair with an impish grin spoke. Then there's Barry. He's the comedian of our group. He keeps the group laughing and saves awkward silences.

"Okay guys, let's review Green's profile: She's hot, has awesome powers, and is hot." Barry informed us.

"Barry, keep your pervertedness to yourself." Nicole jokingly said.

"oh ha ha, like you haven't done anything that's not so rated r with mr smart ass here," He said while pointing at me. She blushes a tint of pink and I do too.

"Shut up and get to the point about the new girl," I growled.

"Okay, she could be a useful member on our team, we just got to snatch her before those stupid Foxes do," Barry spoke his main point.

"As long as she doesn't steal Gary-Poo, I'm okay with that," Nicole said while hugging me. As she does that, Yellow sticks out her tongue and points to her mouth pretending to vomit. Barry stifles a laugh and I give both of them death glares and hug Nicole back.

**-Leaf's POV- (Next Day)  
**As I walk to class and my teacher, Cynthia, guiding me, I try to remember who Gary Oak was. But even before I can remember, I was told to stay outside the door. I hear lots of people fighting, a man and a girl.

"Well, look slut, I'm not your slave," A man gruffly said.

"Gary-poo, he called me a slut!" The girl whined.

"Blast, take back what you said," Gary said sharply.

"Class, take your seats, NOW!" Cynthia shouts angrily as she witnesses the two people fighting. They all shuffle to their seats and she goes to her desk. She writes my name on the bored and sets the chalk back on the chalk tray.

"Now class, we have a transfer! Her name is Leaf Green and she will be staying with us for the rest of her high school life! Please give her a warm welcome." Cynthia said. I guess that was my cue and I walked inside the class. All the boys stared at me as I walked in except for that Oak person. His girlfriend was keeping him busy. I smirked as I thought that.

"My name's Leaf. Now Cynthia, where's my desk?" I asked her in a rush.

"Um, in between Dawn and May. Dawn and May can you raise your hands?" A bluenette and brunette with pig tails raise their hands and I walk towards them. Sitting right. In front of. Gary Oak.

**-Dawn's POV-  
**After class ended, I whispered to Leaf, "Hey Leaf, want to hang out with me and my friends?" She looked at me and replied, "Sure." I motion to her to follow me and May as we find two guys and one girl sitting on a bench labeled "Fox". She looks at me with a puzzled face but I ignored it.

"Guys, Leaf will be eating with us today! Is that okay?" I asked to Blast since he's always the one in charge.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" He smiled and opened his arm wide like a warm gesture. She awkwardly sits next to me and we start chatting. As we talked I asked her questions, "Hey Leaf, what's your powers?" Everybody got silent after that and stared at me.

"What?" I asked them innocently.

"It's okay, Dawn didn't do anything wrong. I'll show you my powers if you show me yours!" She smiled and said.

"Okay!" We all agreed.

Blast showed his awesome water manipulation. Then Wally showed his pyrekinesis (fire manipulation) powers. After Wally, I showed her that I can talk to animals. Then Silv showed off her energy and teleportation skills. Finally, May showed her Air bending skills.

"Woah! I'm impressed! You guys aren't that bad!" She chuckled.

She sticks her hand in her pocket and rummages through it. She then sighs of relief and sticks her hand back out.

**-Leaf's POV-  
**I find two seeds in my pocket and show it to them.

"What are they?" Blast stupidly asks. I giggle and so does May and Dawn.

"Oh Blast, dumb as always," Dawn said between her giggles. Wally figures what they are and he chuckles but then wheezes after.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"He's just like that, it's the air that makes him sick. Wally's super sensitive when it comes to polluted air," May explains. I say oh in realization.

"So, want to show you what I can do?" I asked the group of friends. They all nod and I smile.

I close my hand into a fist and concentrate. Then as I feel power build inside me, a green aura beings to form around my body. They gasp and back away, knowing what I might do could be dangerous. I concentrate hard on the seeds and force them to grow into vines with thorns. As they grow, the group steps back in fear. I stop and calm myself down before anything bad could happen and now posses a weapon of my choice in my hand.

"So, how'd you like my magic trick?" I asked the stoned faces of the group.

"It. Was. AWESOME!" Blast was the first one to comment.

"Totally wicked. We can possibly beat the Bears this time!" May happily shouts and cheers.

"Speaking of that how would you like to become a member of the Fox gang?" Dawn respectfully asked me.

"I would love to join your group!" I told them in response.

**-Gary's POV-**

Crap. They got to her already. If I told her I was her child hood friend, then maybe she would have come to our side beforehand! Gary Oak, you're a stupid boy!

**-Leaf's POV-  
**In order to be in their group, I had to get a tattoo with a F symbol on it. I got the tattoo placed on my right shoulder blade. The guy who did it made it special so it can enhance my powers. He made the design all floral. The F itself is a rose. The tattoo is really pretty. After I got my special signature tattoo, I went to my dorm and fell asleep in my bed.

* * *

Well, it was too long but it wouldn't make sense if I cut the story into two parts! Sorry if it's too long but yeah! Chapter 1 was a double feature! Chapter two is going to be updated soon! (hopefully!) Please leave a nice comment!


	2. Fight Fight Fight!

**High School, You Gotta Hate It**

**Chapter 2**

_Hey everybody! I have another update! (yay) Anyways, I have a poll and please take it because I'm just wondering if I should make the chapters longer or not. Thanks! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!_

* * *

**-Leaf's POV-  
**As the second day of school rolled into view, I hear chatter about a pro-tournament. I got curious and started to ask people what it was. I asked this guy named Chris if he could explain it to me.

"The pro-tournament is a match between gangs to see who can dominate the other. Basically like a 'let's see who's stronger' match," Chris explained.

"Oh, I see," I then told him. After class ended, I walk to the Fox bench and find my new friends waving to me. I smile and keep walking towards them.

"Hey Leaf!" Dawn squeals.

"Hi Dawn, May, Wally, Silv, and Blast!" I greet them.

"Yo," Blast replied.

"H-hi!" Wally said.

"Hey Leaf!" May and Silv said.

"Are we going to enter the pro-tournament?" I randomly asked to no one in particular.

"Hell yes! We need to kick the Bear's asses!" May replied while cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah, but we're gonna be out the second round again as usual," Dawn sadly said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well, we always have a weak link in our group," She sadly replied.

"Dawn! Just because you always get beaten up by Barry, doesn't mean you're the weak link!" Wally told her fiercely.

"yeah Dawn, stop bringing yourself down!" Silv said.

"Besides, since we have Leaf with us, I think we might have more of an advantage!" Blast said. We ate our lunch after the small talk about the pro-tournament. Just as we begin to stand up, the Bears surrounded us.

"What do you guys want?" I snapped at them. Blast and Wally stand protectively in front of me, Dawn, May, and Silv.

"Blast, let's say your gonna get your ass kicked either way," Gary told him.

"Well, we have a new member in the Fox group and I think you should be scared!" He tauntingly told him. Gary growls and his girlfriend levitates up a trash can. _oh boy! We are gonna get screwed, not!_

"You might want to shut up Blast before I hit you with a trash can!" She threatens.

"Ohhhh! A trash can! I'm so scared Wally!" He tells Wally and Wally laughs along with Dawn, May, and Silv.

"I would put that trash can down if I were you," I spoke to her. They all flip their heads to me since they didn't expect me to speak.

"Hey, newbie, you don't have the fucking right to talk so shut up bitch!" Nicole said.

"That's IT!" Dawn shouts.

Everybody gets into a fighting position but not Gary… Hrm, he looks calm about it. I stick my hand rummaging through my pocket to see if I have any seeds left from yesterday. I touch something small hand hard and I smirk to myself. _Ho ho! They are in for a world of hurt._

**-Gary's POV-  
**As everybody gets into a fighting position, I stand there reading their thoughts. Blast is going to hit Drew, May is going to attack Yellow, Wally is going to attack Barry, Silv is going to attack Shine, Dawn is going to attack Nicole, and Leaf is going to attack me. She smirks at something and I hear what she thinks, "ho ho! They are in for a world of hurt!" I smirk to myself and get ready for any attacks she's going to put on me.

**-Leaf's POV-  
**As Blast makes the first move on Drew, everybody else joins in. I pull out my hand and concentrate. Like yesterday, the green aura wrapped around me as I concentrated on the seeds to form into a vine whip with thorns on them. Gary and his gang steps back as the aura continues to envelope me. _Huh. Must be the tattoo._

"Woah there, okay maybe we can do this in the area," Drew says while stepping back.

"So you're saying you're scared?" Blast sneers.

"oh come on Drew!" Nicole says and then smacks me with a trash can.

"LEAF!" The fox gang calls out my name as I lay on the ground twitching. _That bitch! She's going to pay!_ I get up without a single scratch and my aura glows stronger and more fiery.

"Wrong move slut," I smirked and stomp on the ground and rocks come out.

"Wha-?" she started to say but got sent flying by a boulder that's two times bigger than her.

"NICOLE!" Gary shouts and runs towards her.

"NOW!" I tell my teammates. And we beat the shit out of them. Blast blocks out all of Drew's fires, May keeps Yellow in a corner by throwing out powerful winds, Wally keeps throwing fire punches at Barry while he's in wolf form, Silv keeps blinding light and teleporting in different places while battling Shine, and Dawn sends a million of animals on Nicole and Gary. I smile in triumph as I know the fact that we will win.

**-Gary's POV-  
**Too, many, animals! Birds keep dropping acorns, bears keep throwing rocks. I try my best to protect Nicole as I read their minds but it's too much. I knew that there was only one thing left to do. I carry an unconscious Nicole, bridal style, and shout "RETREAT!" to my friends.

**-Leaf's POV-  
**"RETREAT! FALL BACK!" Gary shouts over all of the commotion. His teammates obey him and they surrender.

"Next time, we'll get you!" Barry growls as he treats. As we watch them fall back, May was the first to take reaction by giggling.

"First time I've seen Gary so scared!"

"Yeah May, he was carrying Nicole and was all like OH GAWD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Silv jokes with her. And we all laugh at the comment.

**-Gary's POV-  
**I took Nicole to the infirmary and left her there. I walked back to my dorm and saw Leaf with Dawn and May.

"What do you want?" She barked as I opened the door to our dorm.

"It's my dorm too," I said while smirking a bit.

"Well, why don't you go away for awhile, I have company," Leaf rudely replied.

"Too bad for you girls I'm gonna sit back and relax," I smirked even more. As I said that they groan.

"Let's just go to our dorm," May told Dawn and Leaf.

"No he wants us to be pissed let's just chill in my room," Leaf told them.

"Good idea," Dawn told Leaf. They walk to Leaf's room and slam the door shut.

**-Leaf's POV-  
**Dawn, May, and I talked and gossiped about the Bears for the rest of the time they were at my room.

"She totally freaked when that deer was attacking her!" Dawn squeals.

"Nicole is a total slut, before Gary came to this school, she dated Drew," May said with venom.

"May, don't tell me you still not over that," Dawn teasingly said.

"Shut up! Besides, Wally is ten times cuter!" May said in response.

"So Wally eh? Wally and May sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sang.

"Shut up Leaf!" She shouts while blushing. Dawn and I just laugh our butts off.

**-Gary's POV-  
**"Nicole is a total slut, before Gary came to this school she dated Drew," Dawn loudly said as she was talking to May and Leaf. _She used to date Drew? She never told me that…_ Nicole and I have some talking to do later.

**-Leaf's POV-  
**"Hey since you guys know this school way better than me, what's Gary's personality?" I asked May and Dawn.

"Well, he's an ass," May said.

"An asshole more like it!" Dawn giggles.

"That's all you know?" I asked them as if that's all they have to offer me.

"Yup!" May and Dawn said.

"Huh" I said to myself quietly. May and Dawn went to their dorms which they shared with Drew and Barry. Must suck for them since Drew and Barry constantly prank them and hide their bras and panties. Totally perverted in my opinion. Hopefully Gary won't do that to me. Ew!

When night finally came, I sleep peacefully like a baby.

* * *

So I hoped you liked that chapter! It's still too long! I don't like making really short chapters. And this fanfiction may take so long, possibly like 25 chapters max. Anyway please comment!

Leaf: So comment

May: If you want to see more of Bears and Fox fighting just comment! ^^

Dawn: No BarryXDawn please!

Barry: Hey Dee-Dee I heard that!

Me: SHUT UP! (to dawn and barry)  
Just remember to comment! :P


	3. Embarrassed By Gary Oak

**High School, You Gotta Hate It**

**Chapter 3**

_**Author's Note: **__Awe! Thanks guys for so many reviews and followers! It makes me all warm inside! :3 I really hope u guys like this chapter and look forward to the next one! *cough cough* I might add in some GaryXLeaf in this one and the next (if I feel like it and reviewers comment that they want the romance to start early.  
__Gary: HELL NO! Make it late *smirks*  
__Leaf: …  
__Anyway ignoring those two, I hope u like this chapter (again)!  
__Gary: GET ON WITH IT WOMAN!  
__Pandora: I AM!_

* * *

**-Leaf's POV-  
**After a week has past it is time for the fight of my life. The first round is the Bears and the Fox, which made everybody happy and all of the school has come to watch. Our group is sufficient and we trainer really hard for it. Our tattoos are a plus since they enhance our powers. I wonder if the Bears have tattoos too… Anyway when I was readying myself for the tournament, I saw Gary and Nicole arguing about something…

"Well why did you forget my birthday Gary?" Nicole shouted at him.

"I told you Nicole, I'm SORRY!" Gary yelled in response.  
Huh, they seem to be fighting over something stupid. Too bad for them arguments bring groups into an oblivion! We can kick ass this time for sure!  
**  
-Gary's POV-  
**Geez, that damn Nicole! Now she's making me pissed and wanting to break up with her. We've been dating for three years, this year being our fourth and she is such a pesky girl. I don't even know why I said 'yes' to her when she asked me out! After our little fight, I walk into my room, only to see a girl changing clothes. Her back was towards me and she was about to talk off her shirt but she froze. She turns tomato red and I smirk.

"So Leaf, putting on a show for me?" I tease.

"G-get out!" She shouts in embarrassment.

"Why, this is my dorm too ya know."

"GARY I SAID OUT!" She shrieks. I close the door making myself clear and she huffs 'humph' in response.

I walk to her and breathe on the back of her neck and she turns super red. I laugh quietly to myself as she always does that in response.

"W-why are y-you still here?" She asks me.

"I told you already this is my dorm too," I told her in her ear. I notice something on her shoulder blade and it's a tattoo of a rose in the shape of an "F". For fox maybe?

"What's the tattoo for?" I asked her.

"none of your business!" She answers in a 'go-away-I-don't-like-you-voice'. I walked into my room and close the door without look back at her.

**-Leaf's POV-  
**THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING! WHY DID HE HAVE TO COME WHEN I WAS CHANGING?! I MEAN SURE IT COULD HAVE BEEN AN ACCIDENT BUT IT'S GARY FREAKIN OAK! I SWEAR HE IS GOING TO GET SO BEAT UP IN THE TOURNAMENT!

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Mwahaha! I made it somewhat of a cliff hanger. I need to update other fanfictions that I have so yeah sorry that this one is short! :'( I will make it a double feature next time! (if I have time that is!) Please comment, like, and favorite! Thanks!_


End file.
